Test the effectiveness and safety of IDEC-151 in patients with rheumatoid arthritis. This study will measure the effect of IDEC-151 on th eCD4 antigen present on lymphocytes as a function of a drug dose. We are doing well with regards to recruitment and hope to finish enrolling subjects this year.